Body Tempering Liquid
Body Tempering Liquid is an elixir used to prepare a potential cultivator's body for the rigors of cultivation, and begin the Hundred Days of Foundation Building process. Each dose of the liquid will provide the user with a great deal of energy, which is then used with the proper foundational techniques to strengthen it, and develop strands of qi and blood. However, the Body Tempering Liquid isn’t for everyone. Before using the Body Tempering Liquid, qi and blood of the person who takes it must be abundant. The people who are too old, with their qi and blood declining, should never use the Body Tempering Liquid, for they may lose their life. Under normal circumstances, even when a sect gives it to its new disciples, the disciples must train for several months to half a year to let the body’s qi and blood reach its highest vigor before using it. Simplified Body Tempering Liquid Medicine Master researched the Body Tempering Liquid and come up with a simplified version. He then released the recipe to the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Ingredients Compared to the old formula, the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid lacking in a lot of rare medicinal ingredients. There are 45 ingredients for the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid, which are: *Ginseng × three taels *Goji × four taels and three maces *Morning Dew Profound Grass × one tael *Actinolite × three taels *Maiden’s Fragrance × one tael and three maces *Fresh Overlord Branch × one tael *Nine-Yang Scarlet Flame Bamboo slice × four taels Concocting Process Follow the proportion of the recipe and put them one by one into the pill furnace, boil it for approximately five minutes, insert the next herb, then boil for approximately five minutes, insert next herb and repeat. Pay attention to the fire’s temperature! By using this process, the medicinal liquid would turn into a paste. A successfully completed Body Tempering Liquid should be black in colour, transparent, and with a strong smell. The concocting process did not require the consumption of true qi, spirit qi. It also did not need special Earth Flames, Heavenly Flames or Pill Flames. However, it wouldn’t be that easy to succeed at concocting. There was heat control, and the words ‘''approximately five minutes''’, which meant that the time may not necessarily be fixed five minutes. It was partially dependent on the refiner’s experience and adjustment according to the type of herb. Furthermore, the Body Tempering Liquid required forty-five types of herbs, which meant that it would take almost four hours, required a lot of concentration, and one couldn’t even relax for a moment. If an ordinary person wanted to refine this Body Tempering Liquid, they would require an incredible amount of willpower and experience. Effect The Simplified Body Tempering Liquid has 50% of the original Body Tempering Liquid’s effect. But the cost of manufacturing this recipe is only a tenth of the old recipe. Modified Version I Ingredients As a thank you gift, Soft Feather sent two boxes of herbs to Song Shuhang. The express delivery was personally handled by Sima Jiang, the company president of the Abundant Harvest Express Delivery Service. Inside the boxes, there were numerous small intricate wooden cases. Each cardboard box was comprised of 4 layers, and each layer contained 4 wooden cases. Altogether, there were 32 wooden cases in both boxes. Concocting Process Since he was using an induction cooker instead of a proper pill cauldron, Song Shuhang slightly modified the recipe by adding a ladle of water at the beginning in order to prevent ginseng slices from being burnt to crisp. When the forty-first medicinal ingredient was added, the Body Tempering Liquid in the pot suddenly released a horrid stench and burning smell, the medicinal liquid in the pot rapidly evaporated. In the blink of an eye it was one-fifth of what it was before. This problem also encountered by Soft Feather and Copper Trigram. Because this medicinal ingredient is a catalyst, once it is inserted, it represents the final purification process. Also, if from the earlier stages the control of heat and time are lacking, then when this forty-first medicinal ingredient is inserted, this situation would occur. In order to avoid this, experience must be accumulated, there can be no shortcuts. In desperation, Song Shuhang added another ladle of water to slow down the rate of evaporation. However, adding water only temporarily treats the symptom and not the root cause. As Fresh Overlord Branch and Nine-Yang Scarlet Flame Bamboo were dissolved into the liquid and heated, they would turn bright red as if they were burning. This portion of medicinal liquid would boil violently and evaporate quicker. The steam violently gushed out of the vent holes of the pot lid like a fountain. Song Shuhang’s method yielded five spoonful of the liquid, two spoonful more than the normal yield. Modified Version II The Simplified Body Tempering Liquid Modified Version II was based Song Shuhang’s Modified Version I. Medicine Master requested Song Shuhang to describe his process of preparing the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid in detail. As Shuhang made his explanations, Medicine Master will add some clarification or explanation of the problems. Afterwards, Medicine Master made a mental simulation of the entire revised preparation process. Medicine Master also requested Song Shuhang to help him in perfecting the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid formula. Instead of adding water, Medicine Master then substituted ‘water’ with a ‘medicinal soup’ he prepared. The soup was just a very ordinary Chinese herbal soup made with five herbs. Furthermore, Medicine Master also made a conjecture based on the ingredients: this ‘medicinal soup’ would decrease the amount of time required for refining the Body Tempering Liquid. Trivia Category:Medicine